1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved goggle for sports and other activities where eye protection and improved vision are desirable. More particularly it relates to a goggle which incorporates a system of high and low pressure venting using focused air flow and goggle exhaust to facilitate the rapid circulation of air through the enclosed goggle thereby preventing fogging and other problems caused by conventional goggles with limited or no air flow through the eye cavity behind the lens. The device also features optional moisture absorbing, or air flow control filters dimensioned for cooperative attachment at an exhaust aperture to increase or decrease the venting of moisture from the device and to absorb moisture during use and storage.
2. Prior Art
Skiing, motorcycling, and other sports which incorporate goggles for eye protection have become an ever more popular recreational pastime in the United States and throughout the world. Goggles are also especially popular for the military in areas with blowing sand or during parachute jumps and similar operations.
Since goggles are generally worn over the eyes of a user, it is most important that the eyesight of the user not be impaired by the goggles being worn and if possible, be improved by the goggles covering the eyes. In cold climates and in freezing venues such as ski slopes and high altitudes an inherent problem encountering goggle wearing individuals is that of fogging.
Fogging is caused by the temperature differential created in the enclosed area formed behind the goggle lens and in front of the face of the wearer and the air exterior to the goggle. The face of the user radiates heat and tends to heat the air inside the goggle and behind the lens much like the windshield of a car tends to fog when the air inside the car is warmer than the air outside the car, thus causing fog or condensation on the window. Consequently, venting of the air inside the lens of a goggle is desirable to help overcome and prevent fogging of the lens that would inhibit the view of the wearer. Various patents have attempted to overcome the inherent tendency of goggles to fog in a cold environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,564, (Tackles) teaches a vented goggle; however, Tackles requires a plurality of tunnels or slots be formed in the mask portion of the goggle which are easily plugged by snow and especially ice if the skier falls or by dirt in a blowing sand environment. Tackles also lacks a low pressure system to pull air from the face cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,965 (Crooks) teaches a non-fogging goggle, but Crooks also uses an elongated slot formed in the mask portion below the lens that is easily clogged and also lacks negative pressure venting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,130 (Grabos) discloses a goggle with a ventilation adjustment assembly having a plurality of apertures in the lens with a shutter to close them to adjust the flow of air. Grabos lacks a focused air flow on the apertures and any negative pressure to pull air from the cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,914 (Harris) teaches venting of a goggle like device. However, Harris lacks any positive pressure or negative pressure to aid in the flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,673 (Yamamoto) discloses ski goggles which have a heating means to heat the space between two lenses but lacks any pressurized ingress of air or low pressure evacuation of air from the internal cavity.
As such, there is a pressing need for a non-fogging goggle that will work in cold and harsh environments. Such a goggle should have air venting that is aided by focusing air moving toward the lens into the interior cavity at increased pressure. However, such a device should not be easily clogged or hard to clean. Additionally, such a goggle device should provide additional ventilation of the interior cavity by creating negative pressure at exit apertures from the interior cavity to help evacuate the air therefrom. Such a device would be further enhanced by the provision of filters to absorb moisture or regulate the amount of air moving through the device and allow for adjustment thereof.